User talk:Hunterj
Please see my Ratchet and Clank User Page on the Ratchet and Clank Wiki!!! ---- Please Leave a Message below and sign it!!! ---- First off, welcome!=] As said, first off I would like to welcome you. Unfortunately for me, my expertise with the media bar is..... not that great, so I am trying to link this to the R&C Wiki. As for getting other user to join, I tried to access the forums at the R&C Wiki, but couldn't find a way to start a new forum (still don't know how to do everything on wikia). Anyways, hope you stay and edit on this wiki.=] PS. Does Tools of Destruction have online play? I would like to know as I might get it for christmas and I play online more then the actual campaign.:P --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:25, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:30, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Actually, I meant something like how w:c:halo:Sangheili links to the Sangheili page on Halopedia, so I was wondering if there was one for the Ratchet and Clank Wiki. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:22, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:41, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:54, 17 December 2007 (UTC) That would be nice, thank you. I may also add a 'related sites' on the MediaWiki Sidebar that links to the main page on the Ratchet and Clank Wiki. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:58, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Well, I am a member of Halo fanon, and what we do with characters such as a SPARTAN tag that is already taken we make it say SPARTAN-013 (User #1) and SPARTAN-013 (User#2). We could do the same with canon characters to allow all users to have a personal page about that character, but the norml page itself links to, and has info from the actual article on the Ratchet and Clank Wiki. So that way we could have a Ratchet (Hunterj) and a Ratchet (Spartan G-23) that exist alongside each other, but the actual Ratchet page contains canon info only. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:42, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Well, I guess we could create a heading at the bottom of the page for all of the fanon versions. --Spartan G-23 22:24, 19 December 2007 (UTC) PSN ID Dear Hunterj, Seeing as you have Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, I was wondering if you had a Playstation Network ID. If you do have one, I was wondering what it is, mine is rocketman120. If you do have one, I was wondering if you could add me as a friend online (seeing as though I only have 2 classmates). --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 23:47, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Ok. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 16:32, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Ok sorry. Thanks! I'm not an admin but just wanted to help spartan. :) HiQu Talk to me! 09:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it would probably be better if you did. -- 22:07, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Re: -- Actually I don't know beacuse I dont' edit here anymore. You should ask Spartan G-23 HiQu | My talk 17:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC)